Leaders of love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a sequel to smart lovers and this is a Slash and Leonardo yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Slash and Leonardo story

The sequel to Smart Lovers...

Leaders of love!

Part 1 of 6

Note: This story is in Slash's point of view.

Well once we got back from saving Michelangelo, I had began feeling strange feelings when I think about Leonardo. Leonardo says to me, "So we saved Mikey... What are you still doing here, Slash? I know why Rockwell is here cause he and Donnie are dating... But why are you still here?" I say, "I need to tell you something, Leonardo..." He says, "Go ahead..." I say, "Okay, I have had these strange feelings when I think about you..."

End of part 1

Part 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Slash and Leonardo story

A sequel to Smart Lovers...

Leaders of love!

Part 2 of 6

Leonardo says, "Wh-what?! Are you serious?! You can't be serious!" I say, "Surprisingly, I am serious." He says, "Well... I d-" I kiss him, he pushes me away and says, "If you'd have let me finish, I'd have said that I don't like you in that way, Slash." I say, "I'm just in love with you, Leonardo..." He says, "Well you can love me, but it doesn't mean I have to love you too..." I say, "Yeah, but may I at least, kiss you one time? And when I say kiss you, I mean that I kiss you and you kiss me back." He says, "I know, and sure... But it doesn't mean I love you." I say, "I know.." I kiss him, he kisses me back.

End of part 2

Part 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Slash and Leonardo story

A sequel to Smart lovers...

Leader of love!

Part 3 of 6

I try to pull away, but Leonardo holds me and licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in and stick my tongue in his mouth. We then roll each others tongues over one and another. He then pulls away and says, "Did I..." I say, "Yeah you did." He says, "What! I did! I french kissed you?! And... I enjoyed it too! Augh!" I say, "What's wrong?" He says, "I..." I say, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh... You said you weren't gonna enjoy it..." He says, "Yeah... but I did..." I say, "And does it mean..." He says, "Possibly..." I say, "It's okay if so, actually it's better than okay." He says, "No, no it's not okay!" I say, "If you love me, just let it show, it's nothing to be ashamed of..." He says, "Yes it is something to ashamed of! You're Raph's old pet turtle! You're probably related to me! And if so, then it be weird for me to date you!" I say, "Dude, just let your true emotions show." He says, "No! I won't! It's not gonna happen!" I say, "You just don't want to be picked on by your brothers, huh?" He says, "It's not just that! It's because you're like family to me... I can't date someone who's family!"

End of part 3

Part 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Slash and Leonardo story

A sequel to Smart lovers...

Leaders of love!

Part 4 of 6

I say, "Be like your brothers, Donatello with Rockwell.." Leonardo says, "That's different! Rockwell isn't related to me and my bros. You possibly are!" I say, "Well we don't have to date, but we can love each other in this way..." He says, "No! You're not listening! We can't! We're probably related! It's not normal and right for relatives to date! Or at the very least, love each other in a lovey-dovey way! You're like Bigfoot when she loved Donatello!" I say, "Who's Bigfoot?" He says, "Nevermind!" I say, "Leonardo, I can't not love you when I already love you!" He says, "Yeah you can! Ask Donnie!" I say, "Come on, just give in!" He says, "No! Just leave me alone!" He runs off. Dr. Rockwell walks up to me and says, "So you love Leonardo, but doesn't love you back?" I say, "No, he does, he just won't let it show." Dr. Rockwell says, "I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that you two are related..." I say, "That's it... Doc..." He says, "Are you depressed about this?" I say, "Yeah..." He says, "I'll cheer you up, if you'd like..."

End of part 4

Part 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtels 2012 yaoi story

A Slash and Leonardo story

A sequel to Smart Lovers...

Leaders of love!

Part 5 of 6

I say, "No... Only I can cheer myself up..." He says, "Well good luck." I say, "Thanks, Doc." Dr. Rockwell heads to Donatello's lab. Leonardo walks over and says, "Hey, Slash... About earliar..." I say, "Yeah?" He says, "I'm uh sorry for being so harsh... I just you know, didn't want to get into a relationship so quickly..." I say, "I understand." He says, "So... Um about the dating thing..." I say, "Yeah?" He says, "I'd like to date you... If you want to date me that is..." I say, "I'd love to date you too, Leonardo." He smiles and says, "Then I guess we're dating." I smile and kiss Leonardo, who kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. He pulls away and says, "You're a great kisser, Slash..." I say, "You're a great kisser too, Leonardo."

End of part 5

Final part is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012

A Slash and Leonardo story

A sequel to Smart Lovers...

Leaders of love!

Part 6 of 6

Pigeon Pete and Leatherhead enter the lair and Leonardo says, "Pete? Leatherhead? What are you two doing here? Leatherhead says, "Hello Leonardo, we're here to just hang out." Pigeon Pete says, "Yeah. What Leatherhead said." I say, "Well then hang out with Michelangelo and Raphael, Rockwell is hanging out with Donatello and I'm hanging out with Leonardo." Pigeon Pete says, "What's up with you and Leonardo, you two seem to be dating... Are you?" I say, "Um... Well... Yes..." Leatherhead says, "And let me guess Donatello and Dr. Rockwell are dating too?" I say, "Yes." Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete head to the room where Michalengelo and Raphael are at. I say, "So..." Leonardo kisses me, I kiss him back. He licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. I stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. I then pull away and say, "So when would you like to go out on our first date?" He says, "It doesn't matter to me."

The end... Or is it? 


End file.
